Naruto en el Templo Helado y el bosque dormido
by Agentesoccer
Summary: Tras encontrarse con Sasuke y no poder llevarlo de vuelta a la villa, Naruto se encontraba abatido y a la misma vez, emocionado. Caminando por la villa, no paraba de recordar el rostro de Sasuke y al mismo instante, la promesa hecha a Sakura hace casi 3 años.


Naruto en el Templo Helado y el bosque dormido.

Tras encontrarse con Sasuke y no poder llevarlo de vuelta a la villa, Naruto se encontraba abatido y a la misma vez, emocionado. Caminando por la villa, no paraba de recordar el rostro de Sasuke y al mismo instante, la promesa hecha a Sakura hace casi 3 años.

-(Tengo que ser mas fuerte). Pensó Naruto.

Seguía andando mientras la gente en Konoha lo saludaba dándole los buenos días. En ese instante, escucho una voz familiar.

-Naruto, es hora de entrenar.

-Maestro Kakashi, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunto Naruto perplejo.

-Tenemos que prepararte para que puedas defenderte de los Akatsuki.

-Pero… ¿Y Sasuke?- Le pregunto Naruto cuestionando si el entrenamiento debería centrarse en defenderse de los Akatsuki o en rescatar a Sasuke.

-Lo de Sasuke puede esperar.-Dijo Kakashi.- El objetivo es que sobrevivas, si los Akatsuki te matan no podrás rescatar a Sasuke.

Naruto sabia que su maestro tenia razón.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿En que consiste el entrenamiento?

-Deberás ir a por el pergamino del Templo Helado. No será fácil y habrás de confiar en los compañeros que he elegido para acompañarte. Habrá enemigos que querrán hacerse con el pergamino.

Naruto no necesitaba ningún tipo de Dojutsu (técnica ocular) para saber que si Kakashi decía eso, es que no seria un paseo por el bosque.

-Naruto, tus compañeros te esperan en la puerta de la villa. No les hagas esperar y suerte. Cuando tengas el pergamino, ve a ver a la maestra Hokage. Eso es todo.

Naruto fue a la casa a coger su equipamiento ninja, que consistía en un pequeño botiquín, unos cuantos shuriken, cuatro kunais y un par de bombas de humo. Se dirigió a la puerta de la villa para encontrarse con sus compañeros. De repente vio que su equipo estaba formado por Hinata, Shikamaru y Rock Lee o el "cejas pobladas" como le gustaba llamarlo.

-Vamos Naruto, llegas tarde. – Le dijo Shikamaru.

-Me acabo de enterar de la misión ahora. –Le respondió Naruto.

-Siempre te enteras mas tarde que los demás. En fin, vamos al Templo Helado y deberemos tener cuidado.-Dijo Shikamaru.

Salieron los cuatro de la villa y no tardaron en acelerar la marcha, y con esto me refiero a que empezaron a corre como si no hubiera mañana. Cuando se acercaron al Templo Helado, se pararon para recuperar fuerzas y poder tomarse un respiro. No hablaron en las 3 horas que descansaron. Cada uno se quedo pensando en sus propio problemas, excepto Hinata, la cual no paraba de mirar la cara de Naruto. Sin utilizar su Byakugan sabía perfectamente que Naruto, estaba pensando en Sasuke cual enamorado piensa en su pareja cuando llevan un tiempo distantes. Se pusieron en marcha sin hablar, algo que molestaba a Shikamaru, que se sentía como una gaviota lejos del agua. Cuando se encontraron fuerte a la gran puerta, Shikamaru rompió el silencio que durante horas había invadido al grupo.

-De acuerdo, no sabemos que hay dentro pero si lo que buscamos. Tendremos que destruir la puerta para entrar. Hinata, usa tu Byakugan para ver si hay algo tras esta puerta.

-Hay una gran sala, pero parece vacía. No veo el pergamino, lo cual puede ser que se lo hayan llevado o…

-Un Ninjutsu (técnica oculta) que crea una barrera para protegerlo de técnicas sensoriales y oculares.- Dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto ya estaba cargando el Rasengan cuando Shikamaru estaba acabando de pronunciar la ultima frase.

-No importa lo que haya detrás de esa puerta. Sea lo que sea, lo veremos ahora.

Naruto cargo con su Rasengan cual toro enfurecido contra un torero. El Rasengan hizo que la puerta volara en pedazos pero el Templo, se volvió inestable.

-Coge el pergamino rápido, Naruto. –Le dijo Rock Lee.

Naruto entro corriendo y vio el pergamino al otro extremo de la sala. El suelo comenzaba a romperse, el techo se venia abajo y su misión parecía abocada al fracaso. Naruto saltaba sobre algunos trozos del techo desplomado para avanzar hacia el pergamino, cuando de repente vio que el pergamino, empezaba a caer junto con el suelo. Naruto salto hacia el pergamino mientras invocaba tres clones. Nada mas alcanzar el pergamino, utilizo un clon para apoyar sus pies, mientras que los otros dos clones le agarraron de los brazos y lo lanzaron hacia arriba. Naruto solo tuvo que aprovecharse de los trozos de techo que aun caían, para poder salir con vida que aquel infierno. Nada mas salir, se puso a descansar junto a sus compañeros mientras les explico como salió de allí. No pudieron charlar mucho pues, diez bandidos que perseguían el pergamino se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Naruto quería luchar, pero incluso el sabia que lo mejor era retirarse.

-¿Por qué nos huimos? Deberíamos luchar- Dijo Rock Lee.

-No huimos, solo nos retiramos. –Respondió Shikamaru. Retirarse es solo retroceder hasta un punto donde tu enemigo sea mas vulnerable y dado que, nos superan en numero, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

-Ahora lo entiendo pero, ¿Hasta dónde nos retiraremos? –Pregunto Rock Lee.

-Hay una pequeña zona en el bosque no muy lejos, donde los arboles están mas pegados. Si reducimos el chakra, podremos eliminar a algunos sigilosamente y equilibrar la balanza. Naruto e Hinata harán de cebos, mientras tu y yo esperamos a que pasen y les atacamos por detrás. –Dijo Shikamaru.

Todos conocían el plan y una vez que llegaron a esa zona, pusieron en marcha el plan. Shikamaru y Lee se escondieron reduciendo su chakra y Naruto e Hinata siguieron a un ritmo mas lento. Una vez que el enemigo paso la posición de Shikamaru y de Lee, ambos se pusieron en marcha. Fueron eliminando uno a uno, hasta que no quedo ninguno. Shikamaru utilizaba la sombra paralizadora para ir atrapando de uno en uno a sus enemigos y Rock Lee los dejaba inconscientes. Se reunieron con Naruto e Hinata y llegando a la villa, dieron su misión por concluida. Naruto llevo el pergamino a la Hokage. Tsunade, la maestra Hokage, le pidió que abriera el pergamino. Naruto desconocía que hallaría en el pergamino. Por su imaginación, paso el deseo de que fuera una técnica oculta. Algún tipo de Ninjutsu ancestral que contuviera el poder que necesitaba para derrotar a los Akatsuki y poder traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Lo que halló dentro, fue una explicación que no entendía. Algo acerca del cambio de naturaleza del chakra para las técnicas del viento.

-Eso lo usaremos para tu nuevo entrenamiento. –Dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba la mano para saludar.- Reúnete conmigo y con Yamato en el campo de entrenamiento. No tardes.

-Que emoción, por fin puedo volver a entrenar con Kakashi.

Naruto salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento sin ni siquiera despedirse de Tsunade la cual suspiro ante este hecho. El futuro de Konoha y del mundo ninja, descansaba tranquilo en los hombros de Naruto. Pero eso ya forma parte de otra historia.

FIN


End file.
